


You Reposted In The Wrong Coffee Shop

by vanixi



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Blind Date, Fluff, M/M, and riku is as suave as he can be, lea is a blushing nerd, oh my god do I try
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9147085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanixi/pseuds/vanixi
Summary: You were doubtful and annoyed when Kairi sent you a late night message talking about some boy and you going on a date with him. You're busy. As much as you'd like too, you can't. However, she started assuring you that he had a decent personality and was super pretty, so you impulsively texted yes.Well, you can't get out of it now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This for my dude @the13thdilemma for the KH secret santa 2016  
> December has been a really shitty month for me mentally, so as an apology I decided to turn this one shot into a multi chapter fic. My resolution is to write this thing. All of it. Goddamn you deserve the best buddy you want them kissing you're gonna get them kissing you're gonna get an entire plot this will be the best content you will have ever read. 
> 
> Once again I apologize

_Two to the one from the one to the three, I like goo-_

SLAM

Your hand grabs your phone and throws it against the wall. By this point, you don’t care if it’s irreparably cracked, by the end of the day the broken one isn’t going to be your phone, it’s going to be Demyx. You could only tolerate so much of his nonsense before you snapped.

Unfortunately, the sun is shining full force into your eyes (looks like Demyx set that up too, since you never open your curtains), and there is no way you’d be able to fall asleep. You stretch, and blearily turn your head to the side to glance at the clock. 8:05 am. You’ve got about two hours before your shift begins, so there’s not much point in trying to catch any extra sleep.

The rest of your free time before you have to go deal with annoying people is spent idly flicking through your phone. Your finger pauses on a message from last night.

“lea i have this really cute friend who, voila, is also gay, so i decided to set you two up for a date tomorrow night. he says he’s down so you should totally absolutely go he’s beauituiful you wont regret trust me” Kairi had written boisterously. You absentmindedly replied that sure, you’d check it out, why not? But now that you are completely awake and completely in the right state of mind, you are starting to regret your decision a tiny bit. Working fulltime in a coffee shop is no easy task, and if she wanted you to meet this guy...Riku?--right after work, well, you probably wouldn’t look your best. It was too late to call it off, you aren’t a guy who goes back on your promises.

You decide you’ll deal with Demyx later, since he doesn’t seem to be at home right now (or maybe he’s hiding). You absentmindedly write out a death threat on a post it note and stick it to his wall. Grabbing your backpack and shrugging on your jacket, you head out, bumping into your roommate's complicated-looking technological setup and toppling it “accidentally”.

You arrive at “The Thirteenth Dilemma” 5 minutes before your shift starts. Your boss, Xemnas, glares at you accusingly. You swear he has it out for you, but he can’t really do anything, because you’re actually a pretty decent worker. You hang your jacket on the coat, pin on your badge, and what is going to be an exceptionally long and boring day (as usual) starts.

Larxene greets you as your fellow barista today. You glare at her, and she smirks back. You two have a rivalry, and frankly, she really annoys you.

“So I heard from Xion that someone’s got a daaaaate today~” Larxene trills, that smirk not falling of her face. You rack your mind to try to figure out how she could have known, then you remember that Kairi can be a slight blabbermouth. Curse her, she probably told Namine and Xion, and Larxene is very good at getting secrets out of others.

“Yea, what’s it to you?” You shoot back, it’s really none of her business.

That earns you a playful pout from her, and you watch her hand fix her….whatever the hell those things sticking out of her hair were. She turns away from you, and you turn yourself to the door, watching and waiting for customers to flow in.

4 hours and countless cappuccinos later, you’re ready to emotionally give up and be broken by the cruel capitalism of this country. You wonder if you should give up and learn something that could get you money, like hacking, before remembering that you are shit at computers. You stop yourself from flopping face down on the floor (Xemnas is peeking from the corner), and turn around, hearing the bell that signifies new customers have come.

You watch as a brown haired boy with spiky hair and a goofy grin comes in, followed by an angel. Wait, what? You blink a few times and the holy light recedes to reveal the form of a muscular guy with silver hair and blue? eyes follows him in, laughing at some joke. You unsuccessfully try not to stare until Larxene places a hand under your chin to clamp your jaw back up, giggling.

“Go get ‘im, tiger,” she winks and, grinning, moves away to “get something done”, but you know it's a ruse for you to be the only cashier left at the counter.

Your mouth dries up as you wait for the two to decide on what they want, and your heart drops a bit when it’s the brunet who goes up to order, as the other goes to grab a seat near a window. To be honest, you feel relieved a bit, but you still reach up to adjust your name tag. You know. Just in case he looks.

“So, hmmm,” he puts a finger on his chin, and the minimum wage worker part of you feels slightly annoyed at him not deciding beforehand, but you can forgive for the cute guy he came with.

“Anyways, I’ll have two Venti Oreo Frappuccinos,” you don’t have the heart to tell him that this isn’t a Starbucks, that you don’t use Starbucks sizes, “and a bagel!” he adds after a moment’s afterthought.

“That will be 11.34. Your name?”

“Sora! Put it down as Sora!”

You feel slightly disappointed that he didn’t add the other dude’s name, but diligently exchange money for goods and services and trot off to make his request. You try to ignore Larxene’s staring curiously.

A few minutes later, you pick up the two cups, take a deep breathe, and step out from behind the counter. Actually, in this cafe you usually call out the names and they pick it up themselves, but you want to see the beautiful man up close. You walk slowly toward the table, heart aflutter, and when you reach it, you gingerly set the drinks down.

“Two Venti Oreo Frappucinos, and a bagel.” You pronounce the words all too quickly, both trying to make eye contact with the silver haired guy near you and avoiding it. Finally you look up, to see him smiling up at you.

His eyes. They were the color of a clear sea, of a sunny sky, of the most rarest gemstone. Your breath hitched. His smile was gentle, his eyes lighting up with it.

“Thank you,” he spoke. In your mind, you were praising the lord for sending one of his angels down and mentally wiping invisible tears from your eyes.

“Y-you’re welcome,” you nervously flash a quick grin back. “I’ll be at the counter, let me know if you need anything.”

With a huff, you turn and quickly and not awkwardly at all rush back to the counter. Larxene leans towards you.

“So, how did it go?” she smirks. “Did you get his number?”

“Fuck.” you flatly say. “I’m...god fucking dammit. Listen,” you hesitantly turn towards your devilish coworker, “I’m not going back there. Yes, he’s cute, and yes, I’m--anyway Rebecca I have crippling anxiety now shoo go do your job”

Several minutes later, the duo stands up to leave. The silver-haired boy flashes you a quick smile and a wink, promising to be back later. You sigh, but suddenly

“....yea Riku so like she totally”  
Riku? Not like the guy...? It’s not like there’s a shitload of Rikus in one town, right? You shrug it off, thinking that there was no way you would ever be lucky enough to meet with a guy like that, and resume your work.

Hours pass for what seems like forever. Finally your shift ends, you pack up your stuff, nod toward Xemnas, who squints at you, and head out the door. You’ve got something to prepare for, and you’re sure Kairi will attack you as soon as you enter your home.


End file.
